yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Machina
"Machina", known as "Machiners" (マシンナーズ Mashinnāzu) in Japan and Korea (and some video games) and "Machine" in the English manga, is an archetype of EARTH Machine monsters which debuted in the OCG Premium Pack 9. They are featured in the Structure Deck Machina Mayhem. They are used by Kirk Dixon in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga, Aero and Blister in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime and Bolt Tanner in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. Jerome McHale explained in a post on Pojo that the reason this archetype name was localized to "Machina" from "Machiners" was that the former name "clearly demonstrates that these are Machine monsters, not other types of monsters that do work on machines." The archetype involves either getting the three "Machina" monsters onto your field and using the effect of "Commander Covington" to Special Summon "Machina Force" or the quick Summoning of "Machina Fortress". Playing style Before the release of Machina Mayhem Structure Deck, this Deck was not a TCG Deck. Unfortunately, after the release of Machina Mayhem, "Machina Sniper" didn't have the 'two-card lock' wording that "Marauding Captain", "Magician's Valkyria" and "Morphtronic Magnen" had, you couldn't block your opponents' attacks. "Machina Soldier" could Special Summon another "Machina", but usually that would not be enough. The concept was completely ignored until the Structure Deck was released. The core components of a"'Machina" Deck are "Machina Fortress", "Machina Gearframe" and "Machina Peacekeeper" because of their versatility in any Machine oriented Deck. "Machina Force" also has a place, but only because it is an easy fodder for the Summoning requirement of "Fortress" that can be easily searched by "Gearframe". A common loop in all "Machina" Deck variants is that "Gearframe" and "Peacekeeper" search for each other, always ensuring that there is a Machine monster ready for the discard cost of "Fortress". Basically, the main strategy is to Tribute Machine monsters to Summon more powerful Machine monsters. It's harder than it looks, but when it's done right, you can easily defeat your opponent. Using cards like "Time Machine" and "Dimensional Prison" to protect your monsters until you can combine them is one way to ensure victory. Using "Swords of Revealing Light" when you have all the monsters needed to Summon "Machina Force" also works. This gives you enough time to complete the process. Using the "Gadgets" is also recommended, since they can search for more Machine monsters to be used to Summon "Machina Fortress". "Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive" is a good Draw engine, and it is a good target for "Black Salvo" for an easy Level 7 Synchro Summon (such as "Black Rose Dragon"). Another good card for this Deck is "Cyber Valley" because of its effect to stop the Battle Phase and to draw a card. Another decent combo in the "Machina" archetype that you can use is to equip "Cyber Dragon" with "Armored Cybern". By keeping them in Defense Position you have a good defense and an even better offense. When you equip "Armored Cybern" to "Cyber Dragon" you can destroy a card by giving up 1000 ATK. You can also equip it to "Proto-Cyber Dragon" to do the exact same thing, but you can only do it once without an Equip Card to boost its ATK. By using "Proto-Cyber Dragon" first and then upgrading it to "Cyber Dragon" you can easily keep your monsters safe until you can Summon "Machina Fortress" or "Machina Force". "Roll Out!" can be extremely helpful in this case (either by recycling the effect of "Armored Cybern" or providing more protection for your "Cyber Dragon"). Also, using "Future Fusion" to Summon "Chimeratech Overdragon" is a good way to send copies of "Machina Fortress" to the Graveyard. This can be timed along with the effect upon destruction of "Geartown" to Special Summon "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon". That's a good strategy to get your monsters to the Graveyard. It's not the best strategy, as "Chimeratech Overdragon" sends all other monsters you control to the Graveyard when Summoned this way, but it's still a powerful one and you can Summon the "Machina Fortress" once "Chimeratech Overdragon" is destroyed. This can also work with "The Last Warrior from Another Planet", though it is not a Machine monster. With nearly constant discard fodder of "Machina Fortress", numerous decent-ATK monsters, and a destruction-saving Union monster, this kind of Deck plays with relentless Beatdown and some field & hand control. Deck variants Machina Gadget Machina Force OTK * This combo applies to "Machina Force". * This combo requires a "Commander Covington" on your side on the field and "Machina Defender", "Machina Sniper", "Machina Soldier" and "Machina Force" in your Graveyard. * You must have at least two copies of "Forces" in the Deck to use this combo. * Mill cards such as "Foolish Burial" and "Scrap Recycler" may improve effectiveness. # If you're playing Traditional Format, use "Future Fusion" (selecting "Chimeratech Overdragon") to send at least one of each of the following monsters to the Graveyard: "Cyber Dragon", "Force", "Defender", "Sniper" and "Soldier". # Summon "Phantom of Chaos". Then, banish "Force" via its effect to gain its name and effects. # Use the the effect of "Force" acquired by "Phantom of Chaos" and Tribute "Phantom of Chaos" to Special Summon "Defender", "Sniper" and "Soldier". # Tribute "Defender", "Sniper" and "Soldier" via "Commander Covington" to Special Summon "Force". # Use "Limiter Removal" to double the ATK of "Machina Force" to 9200. # Then, equip your "Force" with "Shooting Star Bow - Ceal" (9200 ATK → 8200 ATK) and attack your opponent's Life Points, reducing them to 0. * An alternate but riskier combo is to equip "Megamorph" to "Force", rather than activating "Limiter Removal" to double its ATK. Then, if no player had lost any Life Points up till now, pay 1000 Life Points to attack an opponent's Attack Position monster and activate "Limiter Removal" during damage calculation. Weaknesses A weakness of this Deck is being banished, as neither "Machina Fortress" nor "Machina Peacekeeper" (unless it is equipped to a monster) can activate their effects when "Dimensional Fissure", "Banisher of the Light", "Banisher of the Radiance" and/or "Macro Cosmos" is in play. "System Down" and "Karma Cut" are also devastating cards for this Deck, therefore a Side Deck containing "Imperial Iron Wall" and cards that destroy/negate Spells and Traps is needed. "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" is also another card to look out for, as an opponent can remove all your Machine monsters on your side of the field with its own - or even your own - "Cyber Dragon", leaving your field empty for a 2000-4000+ ATK Beatstick. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes